Blood Binds No Souls
'Blood Binds No Souls' This story is written for Distant Memory in the Stars. It's the story of Alaina Roberts, daughter of Hemera written in a Third-Person Perspective 'Prologue' In a forest, hidden from the mortal world, three people sat around a fire trying to keep warm during the winter night. The light from the flames, cast shadows, long and unrecognisable, as well as showering the surroundings with a orange light. Out of the three, the boy stood up. His frame was well built, 170 cm of pure muscle. His hair was black as the shadows around him, but his eyes were electric blue, proclaiming him, a son of Zeus. "Well since we're all cuddled up. Let's start the ceremony shall we?" The boy said. "I think David's right." The girl, named Kara who sat beside the boy, said. "Alaina are you ready?" Kara was a pretty blonde, her hair was nearly golden. Her eyes were emerald green and her skin tone honey coloured, a perfect tan. She spoke in a thick british accent. Alaina wondered how Kara was so perfect, and she, well her dirty blonde hair was messy along with her black eyes. Alaina looked down at her skin they were pale unlike Kara's. Of course it was not fair that Kara was a daughter of Aphrodite, while she, a daughter of Hemera. "I'm ready." Alaina replied and stood up, Kara did the same. Kara gave Alaina a knife, heistantly she took it. David and Kara held a pair of similiar knives in their hands. "Repeat after me Alaina. By the blood on my wrist..." ''David said. ''"By the blood on my wrist." ''Alaina repeated. ''"I choose to stand by my brothers. Till my life meets death. And even if death is certain. I will not beg for mercy neither will I run away." '' Alaina repeated the words, an oath to bind her to the other two kids. They had found her when she was at her weakest. Her father dead before he eyes, running away from monsters while tears blinded her sight. They were her family now, the only family she had, she loved and trusted them and she said the oath because she wanted to, not because she was forced to. They had given her the choice whether to bind her or not, she chose to be with them, her brother and sister in death and in life. Alaina took the knife and carved a wound into David and Kara's skin. Both of them did the same to her skin, she winced in pain. The wound was deep, not fatal but deep enough to leave a scar. The scar was a mark of their brotherhood. David had done the same ceremony with Kara when she joined, and now they were doing it with Alaina. Alaina looked at the soon-to-be scars on her arm, and looked at the scars on David's and Kara's arm. It marked her new life, a brother and sister and most importantly...a new family. 'Chapter 1' "I'll stay here. You guys go ahead." Alaina told Kara and David. They were infront of a grocery store. They about to buy the monthly supplies. "You sure?" Kara asked, she had laced her fingers through David's. Through the years of staying together, their relationship had blossomed and they had become more than friends. "Yeah I'm sure. I don't do well in big crowds." Alaina replied. "Just call when you need help kay?" David said. "Kay." Alaina said as she watched her two friends disappear behind the doors of the building. Alaina stood infront of the building enjoying the sunlight and the light of day. She moved her gaze to the marks on her arm, the two scars representing brotherhood and trust. It had been three years since the ceremony, She was now 18 while David and Kara were 21 and 19 respectively. Through these 3 years, they stayed true to their oath. They stayed together and their we still together now. Her chain of thought was broken when she heard the voices. "I smell Ichor." The voice said. Alaina slowly raised her head. Her eyes locked on to the four men in long coats. The man infront turned his head to her, "Her. She smells like Ichor! She's a demigod!" He exclaimed. The men then grew in size, becoming larger than any man. Alaina watched in horror. Her hand, though had it's grip on her sword, trembled in fear. The men now were four laistrygoniant giants. 200 cm of pure, ripped muscles. One tore a stop sign from the concrete floor of the pavement. Alaina stood frozen in fear. She had never faced so much monsters before, especially alone and without the help of the others. "Demigod we are hungry. You should be a very good snack!" The giant said and raised the stop sign and charged at her. Alaina did the most natural thing a girl would do in this situation. She drew in a breath and let out a scream. 'Chapter 2' The sound of Alaina's scream was like a alarm to David's ears. He looked at Kara, she understood immediately. She dropped the basket she was holding and both of them ran outside. Outside they saw the four giants, standing in a circle around the motionless body. David bit his lip, the body was Alaina. Her chest was still rising, which meant she was still breathing. In rage, he took out the pocket knife in his pocket, immediately it turned into a two-handed broadsword. Kara removed the hairclip from her hair and it grew into a whip. David ran, and used all of his bodyweight and slammed to the back of one of the giant's knee. The giant fell to one knee, David climbed it's back and thrusted his sword into the giant's neck. David slid of the giant's back as it disintegrated. "More demigods! Get them." The largest giant said, seemingly their leader. One of the giant charged at Kara. Readying her whip, she cracked it and striked at the giant. The skin of the giant's chest split open, he staggered. The leader of the giant, who held the stop sign, attacked David. David raised his sword to block the attack, but he was no match for giant's strength. The force of the blow knocked him down, his arm scraped against the concrete floor, which was now bleeding. He heard Kara cry his name, but she was too far away. The giant raised the stop sign and brought it down on him. ---- Alaina began to stir, the giants had knocked her out, probably so that they could hear her scream when they were going to eat her. The giant shadow of a being covered her. She looked up to see the leader of the laistrygonian giants, standing over her. "You pesky demigods! You killed my brothers, now I'm going to enjoy killing you!" He said. Alaina turned her attention to the two broken figures infront of her. She threatened to throw up bile when she did. There they were, David and Kara, lying motionless on the ground. She once again turned her attention to the giant in front of her, he had a familiar sword in his hands, it was David's sword. The giant raised it, preparing for the final strike. Panic rose in Alaina's chest, she wanted to scream, no sound came out from her mouth. The giant brought his sword down, it was like a scene from a movie, where everything slowed down and only one thought rang through her mind.''I'm going to die, I'm going to die. Then a figure appeared and ran right infront of her as the sword was brought down. The sword impaled itself in the figure's left shoulder. The figure wasn't just some person, it was David. Only now did Alaina's voice work, she screamed out David's name. David stood his ground, not moving. The giant in frustration sank the blade deeper into his shoulder. "Stupid demigod! Why did you stand in my way?!" Then the giant tried to pull the blade out, but the sword was already in to deep. In David's right hand, was a metal object, only now did Alaina realise that it was her sword. "Your calling me stupid? As far as I can see, I'm not the one that is going to die." Then in one strike, David raised his right arm, and cut through the arm of the giant that was holding the sword. Alaina could hear the giant's cry of agony as he disintegrated. David fell to his knees, and he pulled the sword out of his shoulder. Alaina rushed to him. "Why did you do that? Don't be so reckless, you should have just ran!" She shouted at him. David's smile was cocky but he was obviously in pain. "Are you forgetting the oath? I won't leave you even if I were at the face of death." David's comment, kept Alaina quiet. She said nothing but embraced him, being careful of the wound on his shoulder, as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. 'Chapter 3' The memories flooded back to her as she sat in the alley. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She remembered the look on David's face. A Drakon had attacked them. The three of them were no match for it. Kara was the first to fall, her lifeless body laid unmoving. A broken neck, the most obvious sign of her death, her eyes were lifeless, looking at seemingly nothing. David was at the mercy of the Drakon, his leg was broken, the only thing he could do was to try to crawl away from it. Alaina the only one who had both her legs working, looked at David. She looked into his eyes, and saw desperation, fear and panic in his eyes. He reached out his hand, trying to reach Alaina, pleading for her help. What little hope he had left was shattered, when Alaina got up and ran away. David, still held out his hand, but his was numb, unable to move. The Drakon opened his mouth, dragged David's body into it and swallowed him whole. Her friends were gone, died. Alaina put her hands to her face and sobbed uncontrollably. "It's a bit too late for that child." Alaina jumped, startled by the voice. She turned to see a women, her hair was long, reaching her knees. She was fair and her eyes were startling violet, they were filled with several emotions, hate and detestation were only a few of them. Her dress and cloak were red, not blood-red, but rather ruby-red. "Who are you?" Alaina asked, wheezing with every word. "I am the personification of the River of Death. For my support for the gods during the Titanomachy, my name is honored in the binding of oaths. I am Styx!" The women exclaimed. Alaina backed away in horror. She knew all to well that the wrath of a goddess was not something to be taken lightly. "You swore an oath!. By the blood of my wrist. I choose to stand by my brothers.Till my life meets death.And even if death is certain.I will not beg for mercy neither will I ran away'." Styx stopped herself to catch her breath. "Yet you did, you ran away while your friend was killed! You could have saved him taken him to safety! Yet you ran away, now he is in a Drakon's stomach!" "Please I was scared. I wasn't thinking properly, I was scared. I'm sorry!" Alaina screamed, holding her hands to her head. She shook it, as if this was a dream and shaking her head would wake her up. "Though I feel pity for you. I cannot simply let you go with a slap on the wrist." Styx grabbed Alaina's arm, the one that had the scars. "I curse you Alaina Roberts! Every being that gives you obvious signs of love and compassion will die! Whether painful or painless, whether it takes several years or a few minutes, they will die." The scars glowed, Alaina screamed as her scars burned with the goddess's fury. "Please don't.." She begged. "Never will you have a husband, nor children, nor a family. Forced to live your life alone! You Alaina Roberts shall be the girl destined to walk alone!" Styx exclaimed, the pain in her arm increased. Then it suddenly stopped, Styx was gone. Alaina was alone, she looked at the scars on her hand, rather than faint white scars, they were now raw and bloody. Once they signified friendship and brotherhood, now they signified shame and her curse... 'Chapter 4' His funeral. She held back her tears. Tuberculosis. That what the doctors say he died from, but Alaina knew better. It was that stupid curse. The first victim of the curse was a injuried homeless cat that she nursed back to health. Only when did he die did she learn the the curse was true. He was hardly older than she was. She met him accidentally, well actually bumped into him. She had bought her groceries, he bumped into her. She dropped her grocery bag. "Oh sorry!" He immediately bent down, and picked up the bag as well as the groceries. "It's fine." She did the same thing. As gathered her stuff and put them in her bag, she stood up and looked up at the boy. He was obviously a mortal. His hair was blonde and his eyes green. He was tall, footballer tall. His shoulder's were broad, his arms were hardened muscles. She found herself staring at him, like wise for the boy. "Hi I'm Jack. What's your name?" The boy asked. "I'm Alaina." She replied immediately. "Well Alaina where are you heading?" At first she heistated, she was talking to an obsolute stranger. But she didn't feel awkward or scared. Instead she answered. "I'm heading back home." "Okay then See ya." He said. Feeling disappointed, she simply walked away instead of saying goodbye, when he said. "Hey wait." She turned back to him. "I'm not phrasing this right. Alaina can I see you again soon?" She smiled. "Yes you can." Jack smiled from ear to ear. "Okay well can I have your number?" "Sure." Alaina said, her smile never fading from her face. Their relationship, got better from there. She remembered the time they had their first kiss. The peak of their relantionship. But everything went downhill from there. Jack started coughing. It got worse and worse. Until it finally claimed his life. The curse was starting to work. It had taken it's victim. 'Chapter 5:' Category:Short Story Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Distant Memory in the Stars